vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mazinger Z
|-|Base= |-|Enhanced= Summary The Mazinger 'Z (マジンガーZ, ''Majinga Zetto) is the titular mech of Mazinger Z and had appeared in several subsequent series. Following the discovery of Japanium and the creation of Super Alloy Z, the titanic robot was created by Doctor Juzo Kabuto to combat Dr. Hell and his Mechanical Beasts, who desired the metal for their own nefarious purposes. When the doctor was killed, his grandson Koji Kabuto piloted the mech to fight against Dr. Hell. In production history, the Mazinger Z is the first giant robot to be internally piloted leading a series, launching the Super Robot genre into existence. As a robot constructed from the hyper-alloy Super Alloy Z, Mazinger Z has an unbreakable set of armor; conventional weaponry has no effect on it whatsoever. Its physical strength is tremendous; Mazinger able to lift, throw, and damage opponents of its own size or larger, due to the energy provided by the Photon Engine. After being severely damaged by the Warrior Beasts, Mazinger was retrofitted with the stronger and lighter Super Alloy Z, making it a force comparable to the might of the United States Navy's 7th Fleet. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 8-A '''upon activation. At least '''7-B '''physically, likely '''6-C, possibly 5-B | 2-C Name: Mazinger Z Origin: Mazinger Z Gender: N/A Age: Unknown Classification: Mazin series, Super Robot Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Inorganic Physiology, Self-Sustenance, Flight, Light Manipulation, Forcefields, Homing Attack, Air Manipulation (Via Rust Tornado, which dissolves its opponent with corrosive chemicals), Electricity Manipulation, Temperature Attacks (Can freeze his foes to -180 C and melt them at 30000 C), Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Photonic Energy, Large Size (Type 1), Statistics Amplification, Minor Invulnerability Negation, Enhanced Armor and limited Invincibility (His Japanium has resistance to photons, sub-zero temperatures, acids, and fire. The Japanium is capable of defending him from damage and making him nearly invincible to anything but itself), Resistance to Light Manipulation and Ultrasonic Waves |-|Infinity=Same as before but appears to be far stronger, and has Size Manipulation (Expanded itself to a height of 600 meters), Large Size (Type 2), Invulnerability with Photonic Energy, Heat Manipulation (Stated to have increased its own temperature), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Stated to be able to transform Energy into matter by manipulating their dimensional fields) |-|Super Robot Wars=Same as before, with the exceptions of Probability Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Durability Negation, Forcefield Negation, Absorption, Movement Negation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Soul Manipulation, Invisibility and Intangibility, Precognition, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Power Nullification, Transformation (Transforms into and gains the ability of either Mazinkaiser or Mazinger ZERO), Regeneration (Mid-High; Mazinger Zero was reduced to an ash explosion, but he transformed and regenerated as Z), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 8, and 9. Mazinger Z is reliant on the light of the future, hope, Mazins, Koji, and the Mazin Power itself. Koji's true form exists in a higher-dimensional heaven and he will infinitely resurrect), Resurrection |-|Mazin Power=Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, (The Mazin Power is a higher dimensional, formless being that embodies fate, probability, and causality. It is capable of controlling all of these things on a Conceptual level and exists at one point in all unlimited, infinite possibilites), Transformation, Power Bestowal (Can transform Mazins and upgrade them at will, or replace them with Mazins from other timelines. Transformed Mazinger Z to Zero and changed his morals.), Acausality (Type 3. Mazins will be dragged from other timelines to fight for and replace the original) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level '''upon activation. (Generated a massive earthquake after being activated which was stated to be about magnitude five) At least '''City level '''physically (Stomped Doublas M2 rather easily, who could destroy Tokyo with its full power. Consistently fights beings who threaten his homeland city and could destroy it. Threw the base of Doctor Hell, which could uphold a massive, small mountain-sized castle), likely '''Island level+ (Weaker than, but undoubtably comparable to Mazinkaiser and has shown the ability to fight alongside him and Great Mazinger), possibly Planet level '''(Extremely consistently stated in all medias that if Koji was to make Mazinger Z become a devil, he would destroy the entirety of the world) | '''Low Multiverse level (Casually defeated Infinity, who is able to survive the absorption of a spacetime within itself, and can overlay timelines on top of each other) Speed: Subsonic physically (It has a running speed of 360 kilometers per hour), Supersonic+ using the Scrander (Capable of flight speeds up to Mach 3), At least Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Capable of dodging lightning from Great Mazinger), likely FTL (Can blitz and keep up with those capable of reacting to his Photonic Beams. These beams move in straight lines, likely reflect in metallic surfaces, and are explicitly made of photons themselves, which comprise light. Nothing suggests they'd be massively slower than the typical speed) | Unknown, likely higher than before Lifting Strength: Class K (Able to lift this weight with relative ease) | Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Multi-City Block Class, likely City Class | Low Multiversal Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, likely City level | Low Multiverse level Stamina: Incredibly high, likely Infinite | Extremely high (Enhanced by the photonic energy of the whole planet), likely Infinite (Has access to an infinite amount of possibilities) Range: Hundreds of meters, likely tens of kilometers with weaponry | Multiversal+ (Can access infinite timelines) Standard Equipment: Photonic Energy, Jet Scrander Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Can be damaged with corrosive substances | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tumblr ml4gyo5JTW1rjxyrgo6 400.gif|''Photon Beam!'' Mazinger and Aphrodite.gif|Mazinger Z walking with Aphrodite A Tumblr pigtvxVUSn1v4h9t4o3 400.gif|''Breast Fire!'' TatteredGlitteringGuppy-size restricted.gif|Mazinger Z's signature Rocket Punch as seen in Super Robot Wars *'Koshiryouku Beam:' Mazinger Z can fire photons in a the form of a laser through its eyes. This move is not very strong, and is usually used to get enemies attention, get them off the Mazinger, or take out projectiles. Example from the manga *'Rocket Punch:' Mazinger Z's signature move, firing its arm through the air powered by rockets smashing everything in its path. Its direction can be controlled in flight to either return the fist to Mazinger, or do more damage through a rocket on its finger. Both fists can be launched either simultaneously, or individually as the pilot deems necessary. *'Daisharin Rocket Punch:' Mazinger Z spins its arms rapidly and builds up momentum before firing off both fists in standard Rocket Punch fashion. *'Iron Cutter:' An improved Rocket Punch designed by Dr. Morimori in which the forearm deploys a pair of razor-sharp axe-like blades, allowing it to cut and slash as well as bludgeon. This is the only physical weapon in Mazinger Z's arsenal which can damage Super Alloy Z. *'Reinforced Rocket Punch:' It's basically the Rocket Punch, but it is reinforced with stronger armor. *'Missile Punch:' Mazinger Z mounts a missile launch bay in its belly, which can store several missiles. The missile fired has a force of 100 tons of TNT. *'Rust Hurricane:' Acid/corrosive material mixed with compressed air is propelled from M his mouth, instantly corroding the metals enemy robots are made of. It can apparently even corrode Super Alloy Z. *'Breast Fire:' Firing an extremely intense beam of concentrated heat (30,000 degrees Celsius) from the chest heat sinks , Mazinger Z can literally melt/vaporize enemies. Its power can be focused for even more intense heat. It also melts off the paint job. *'Drill Missile:' A barrage of small, needle-like missiles fired from ports in Mazinger's upper arms. This attack was typically performed after the Rocket Punch was launched, but before the forearm(s) had returned to dock back with Mazinger. However a mechanism permits to partially detach the forearms to fire the Drill Missiles without the need to perform the Rocket Punch. *'Reito Beam:' Mazinger unleashes a blast of intense cold of -180 degrees Celsius that is capable of freezing even flames; this attack was alternately fired from the mouth grill or the spikes on the sides of Mazinger's head. *'Finger Missile:' A rarely-used attack where Mazinger fires the last joint of its fingers as miniature missiles. *'Mazin Power:' A power-up move that amplifies the Mazinger's power output. *'Mazinger Boomerang:' A tactic where Mazinger removes the heat sinks from its chest, connects it and flings it at the enemy. This attack only appeared in a flashback in UFO Robot Grendizer vs. Great Mazinger. *'Electromagnetic Wave: '''An electromagnetic wave released from finger tips to power down enemies if brute force does not work. *'Anti-wave Barrier: A small miniaturized version of the Photon Power Laboratory's barrier used to protect Mazinger from ultrasonic waves. '''With Jet Scrander: *'Scrander Cutter:' Mazinger Z uses the Jet Scrander as a "flying blade" and attempts to slash its opponent with the wings. *'Southern Cross Knife:' Contained within the Jet Scrander's wings are shuriken which can be fired as missiles. Feats: *Strength: **Accidentaly destroyed a bridge with a push. **Punched down houses on accident. *Durability: **Was completely undamaged from being shot by tanks. **The material it is made of can be shot by several missiles and not even be dented. Key: Base | Enhanced Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mazinger Category:Dynamic Planning Category:Toei Animation Category:Air Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Composite Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Machines Category:Manga Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mecha Category:Movie Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Radiation Users Category:Robots Category:Size-Shifters Category:Super Robots Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Weapons Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Light Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Acid Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5